


Purgatory Shenanigans

by SWAT_Haught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wynonna Earp Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAT_Haught/pseuds/SWAT_Haught
Summary: This is a short fic about the shenanigans that happen in Purgatory during a day where there hasn't been much demon hunting. Jeremy, Waverly, and Wynonna come across some of Dolls' old equipment that is still lying around the office and they decide to have a little fun. There's also an appearance by Randy Nedley. This is a short and fun read.





	Purgatory Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first foray into writing a Wynonna Earp fic. This fic is based on a few tweets about a drone with a flamethrower and what the possibilities could be if Jeremy and Waverly decided to make a drone with a weapon attached. The Twitter thread that inspired this story is https://twitter.com/MEckberg7/status/1083782998665900034 . I hope you enjoy this story and, as always, feel free to leave a comment if you liked it or now.

It had been slow in Purgatory as there had been no new cases in a while. Bored out of their minds, Jeremy, Wavery, and Wynonna were rummaging through some of Dolls’ stuff that was still lying around the Purgatory Sheriff's Department. Popping up from underneath a table, Jeremy excitedly exclaimed “Look what I found!!!” 

Waverly came running up to Jeremy and mirrored his enthusiasm “Ooooohhh. A drone…” Before Waverly could finish her sentence, Jeremy chimed in stating “It’s not just a drone. It’s the BBD Super Drone 8700A with a camera that provides a live feed back to the control. It’s video quality is stellar…” 

Tired of hearing Jeremy ramble on about the specs of the drone, Wynonna chimed in “Blah, blah, blah. We get it. We don’t need your nerdy dialog to tell us it flies.”

“Jeremy, what if we were able to mount a gun to it so we could control it from a distance to help Wynonna out?”

“That would fucking rock, Jeremy. Tell me you can do it. Can you? Huh, huh, huh?”

“All I would have to do is make some modifications to the…” Before Jeremy started going into his technical speech, he stopped himself. “Yeah. I could totally do this.”

“Good, you and Waverly get working on that and I’ll keep going through all this shit over here.”

A short while passed before Jeremy slammed his palm on the desk in frustration. “Dammit, I just can't seem to get the triggering mechanism to work in sync with the controls. Not to mention, if we get it to work, the drone is too light to take the force of the bullet being fired from the chamber. The first time we even fire the gun while the drone is in the air, it will malfunction and come crashing down.”

“I’m sorry Jeremy, I’ve been trying to research getting the gun to adhere to the drone properly without causing malfunction and I just can’t seem to find a way.”

“Hey bitches, will this work?”  Waverly and Jeremy look over to see a half-cocked grin on Wynonna’s face, holding her arm across her body with a mini flamethrower attached to her hand and wrist. “Watch this.” Wynonna proceeded to point her arm in the direction of Jeremy and Waverly, made a fist which caused the flamethrower to spew fire. Jeremy and Waverly quickly hit the floor as a blast of fire went above them. “Holy shit, that was awesome!”

Jeremy and Waverly popped up as quickly as they hit the deck. They looked at each other while wiping the dust off their lab coats and nodded. “Hell yeah.” they both exclaimed in unison.

“And all I have to do is attach this last piece right here, and I’m done.” Wynonna peered over Jeremy’s shoulder, anxious for him to finish.

Waverly stood in front of the computer and looked over her shoulder towards Jeremy and Wynonna. “Just a couple more minutes and I’ll have the controls configured. We should be good to go once you finish attaching that last piece, Jeremy.”

Once Jeremy attached the last piece to the drone, Waverly handed him the controls. He flipped a switch and the four propellers on the drone came to life. Using his thumbs, he slowly lifted the drone and started gliding it through the room. 

“Wait! We need to run proper tests on this flamethrowing drone. Let’s take this shit outside.” Jeremy turned the drone off and picked it up. All three shared a wide-eyed look and immediately started running towards the door. All three came to a screeching halt when Nicole opened the door.

“Whoa. Where’s the fire?”

Under her breath, Wynonna said “Soon to be outside.”

“What?”

“Nothing snitch.” Wynonna let a little snicker out.

“Hey! I am not a snitch. Wait, Wavery, what’s that behind your back?”

“This? Oh nothing.” Waverly pulled the controls from behind her and showed Nicole.

“And what’s behind your back Jeremy?”

Jeremy brought  the drone around from behind his back.

“What is that on the drone?”

Waverly looked sheepishly up at Nicole “A flamethrower.” 

“Waverly Earp. I expected this from Wynonna. But not you and Jeremy.” Nicole’s look quickly turned from stern to playful. “But, let’s try this baby out.”

“Wait, I thought I was your baby?” 

“You are and always will be.” Nicole bent slightly to kiss Waverly.

Before Nicole’s and Waverly’s lips met, Wynonna interrupted “Yo! PDA! Let’s go!” The team of four ran out of the building, excited to try their new toy.

The team soon found themselves across the street, a little ways down from the Sheriff's Department in a small opening close to a tree line. Jeremy set the drone on the ground and Waverly handed him the controls. He flipped the switch starting the drone and a slowly lifted the drone sky high. All four watched the drone ascend and then watched as the screen on the control came to life.

“Hey, there we are!” Waverly pointed to the screen. “Wait. Wynonna, what are you doing?” Waverly looked over at Wynonna who was flipping off the drone. “WYNONNA!”

“What?”

“Stop that.”

“You stop that.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Wynonna stuck her tongue out at Waverly, stopped giving the drone the finger, and continued watching over Jeremy’s shoulder as he maneuvered the drone agilely through the air.

“Hey look. There seems to be some sort of debris hanging from those power lines. Let’s see what this baby can do.” Jeremy quickly changed the drone’s direction and headed for the power lines where the debris was hanging. As the drone approached the power lines, he slowed the drone so that it was hovering over the power lines. “Let’s give this baby a go.” 

As he pushed the red button, the flamethrower started spraying flames. All eyes were on the drone and all eyes were wide with astonishment. Jeremy nimbly maneuvered the drone around the debris, spraying it with flames. The debris finally came loose and fell to the ground. The group all yelled in excitement as the debris fell to the ground.

In her excitement, Wynonna yanked the control out of Jeremy’s hands. The drone started wavering in the air but she was quickly able to get the drone under control. She maneuvered the drone away from the power lines and started heading for the treelines. As the drone approached the treeline, Wynonna noticed a squirrel quietly trying to gather some nuts. “Eat shit, nut munchers!” she yelled before she pressed the red button on the controls, hoping to singe a few hairs off the squirrels tail.

Nedley, who was driving down the road and drinking his coffee, saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up towards the sky to see a drone spewing flames and chasing what seemed to be a squirrel. “Dammit. What the hell are they up to now?” Nedley pulled his cruiser over, put it in park, and began his trek to where Nicole, Jeremy, and Waverly were watching Wynonna chase squirrels with the flamethrowing drone.

Out of the corner of her eye, Waverly saw Nedley in the distance slowly walking up to the group. She elbowed Jeremy, who looked over at Waverly nodding her head in the direction Nedley was coming from. Jeremy’s eyes widened before he and Waverly ran off in a different direction. 

Wynonna, who was deeply fixated on chasing the squirrels, didn’t notice Jeremy and Waverly running at first. She finally was distracted from her squirrel hunt when noticed  when they crossed her line of site as they ran off in the distance. She turned her head in hopes of finding a Revenant, but only saw Nedley stalking up to where she and Nicole were standing. Anxious not to get caught red-handed, she shoved the control into Nicole’s hands and ran off, yelling “You’re soooo in trouble!”

As the drone came to a stop in motion and continued to hover in the air, the flamethrower still on full blast, Nicole watched as the three ran off and disappeared around a corner. Not knowing what is going on, she thought to herself, “ _ What in the world are they running from?”  _ Her question was quickly answered as she turned around just as Nedley walked up to where she was standing. Nicole instantly got a sheepish look on her face, scared that Nedley was about to hand her her own ass. “Hiiiiiiii.”

Nedley instantly snatched the control from a scared Nicole who looked like she was about to take off running in the same direction as the other three. “My turn.” 

Nicole looked over at Nedley and stood in shock because he didn’t bite her head off. Her look softened as she and Nedley stood together while Nedley proceeded to take off where Wynonna left, chasing the squirrels.


End file.
